vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
MIRIAM
Miriam is the third Vocaloid installment from Zero-G and was released on the 10th of July, 2004. Her voice is based off the popular British singer, Miriam Stockley, who is also the lead singer of the band, Adiemus. History In July 2004, Zero-G limited launched Miriam, making her the third Vocaloid to be released. Miriam's programming surpassed her previous Vocaloid counterparts, Lola and Leon. Improved functionality was implemented into her which lessened the time for a Vocaloid user to produce a more realistic sound. In addition, Yamaha mentioned on their website that Miriam's synthesis quality was much better. Yamaha Vocaloid Zero-G Vocaloid However, despite being a Vocaloid with improved features, Miriam didn't catch on with the main Vocaloid audience However, after increased interest began to occur in vocaloids and high demand, Zero-G began reselling Lola, Leon and Miriam from their own website via their virtual shop. According to Zero-G, the 3 may also get a redesign in the future.The future of the Vocaloids Usage for Music Miriam is made to sing in English and sings with a British accent, but can sing better in Japanese and Korean than other English Vocaloids for having vowel sounds which can make sound similar to those of the target languages. Like Lola, Miriam has limited information supplied to aid users in working with her due to her low usage, however she has been used for more songs then Lola overall. Miriam also has a much softer tone of voice and is the softest of the Vocaloid era voicebanks, her voice is favored more so over Lola's for its gentle sound. She is also fortunate as because of her softer tone of voice, the digial "twang" of the Vocaloid engine is less noticable then on Leon and Lola. However, Miriam can sometimes be harder to hear clearly compared Leon or Lola due to her soft voice and her range is more limited then Leon, although holds itself more favourably on the higher notes then Lola. Miriam's demo version gives users a chance to experience usage of the phonetic system for english. However, greater manipulation of her voice is absent and users are limited to having her sound robotic. The demo also lasts for just 30 days. She was originally sold using the Vocaloid 1.0 engine, but Zero-G provided a link to update the program on their website (via her product page) that would update the vocaloid program to Vocaloid 1.1. Discography Light + Shade :Release Date: September 26, 2005 :Number of Discs: 2 :Length: 82 minutes :Label: Mercury Records Corporation Miriam is featured in the following songs :#Surfing :#The Gate :#Tears Of An Angel ;Track Listing Continua Miriam is set to be featured in a few tracks on the albumn Continua by Kellplanet.Miriam in Continua There are seventeen tracks total. :#Sunlight :#Feel Another World :#Night Train :#Blind Waves of Rumour :#Until the Sunlight :#The World :#Sky and Sun :#OceanSide Ride #1 :#Ocean Dancing :#A Fate Not Sealed :#Spring Somnolence :#Hesitant thought in the form of falling droplets :#Blue Waces :#How We Are :#JustAwake :#Back Home Again :#Spring Somnolence Reprise ;Track Listing Notable Miriam Songs Trivia *She is the only one of the Zero-G vocaloids whose voice provider is known, Zero-G does not normally name their voice providers for legal reasons. *Miriam, Lola and Big-Al were featured in the freeware RPG "AD Lucem".RPG feature. * One of the few lesser known additions of her fan image is her character item. Upon entering Miriam Stockley's webpage, a tube of lipstick would pop up on the screen which then writes out Miriam's name. For this reason, her character item is thought to be a tube of lipstick. Fanart External Links * Blog: Engloid on Miriam References Category:Vocaloid